


The Burning Rune

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Kehlmaerekiini was caught by surprise as he quietly sat in the tall, golden fields that helped to camouflage Wayfarer’s Haven. Surrounded by the familiar stalks as the sun hung high in the sky, and with his back to the clan, he methodically whittled away at a small block of wood that fit comfortably in his hand.The burst of pain that sharply radiated out from his left shoulder disoriented him enough that, in a brief moment of panic, he was certain he had somehow been blindsided by an arrow.





	The Burning Rune

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the canon Emperor threat on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Kehlmaerekiini](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=35887246)**  was caught by surprise as he quietly sat in the tall, golden fields that helped to camouflage Wayfarer’s Haven. Surrounded by the familiar stalks as the sun hung high in the sky, and with his back to the clan, he methodically whittled away at a small block of wood that fit comfortably in his hand.

The burst of pain that sharply radiated out from his left shoulder disoriented him enough that, in a brief moment of panic, he was certain he had somehow been blindsided by an arrow. As white spots dancing in his vision, Kehlm dropped the items as his right hand instinctually flew to his left shoulder to blindly assess the damage — and found nothing foreign.

After the pain finally subsided to a dull ache, he shifted the hem of his shirt enough to check the large, intricate rune that both identified him as an Emperor Hunter and alerted him to the birth of new abominations. The color of the rune told him which flight it was currently located in — he paused as it brightly glowed yellow.

 _Light_.

A fresh wave of adrenaline-filled panic rolled through him, and he shot to his feet before shifting forms and taking to the sky — an action that was  _highly_  frowned upon this close to the Haven for safety reasons (save for a select few).

The surrounding territory, as far as he could see as he hovered high, was its usual quiet. Even as he discerned that there was no immediate threat, it did nothing to help quell the stone of anxiety that solidified in the center of his chest.

Heavily landing moments later, Kehlm returned to his bipedal form as soon as he felt the dirt under all four feet. Picking up his previously discarded dagger and partially shaved wood block, he hurried towards the Haven.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
